


Zero Life

by Reality_Deviant



Category: World of Warcraft, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: What if Louise got her summoning spell botched differently, and was brought back to Halkeginia with consequances...different. (A Louise reverse summoned from WoW).
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It was such a strange day, Henrietta thought, as she hurried across the corridor.

The last few months were one disaster after another.

_Louise Francoise de la Valliere disappeared in a bizarre explosion during her springtime familiar summoning ritual, possibly died, after three consecutive failed attempts to summon a familiar._ And she had no other childhood friends, she mourned her too. And how was she uninformed that poor Louise was struggling so much with her magic?

_The thief, Fouquet, managed to steal the fabled staff of destruction from the very vaults of Tristain academy._ And still, old Osmond refused to explain how it came to be, and the balding teacher accompanying him paled for some reason soon after.

_The secret letter sent to prince Wales was exposed by Wardes the now traitor, who killed Wales, and ensured their correspondence become public, thus destroying any plans of political marriage for her with any self-respecting Brimiric nation._ And he was still at large, reunited with Reconquista, while her reputation and authority was damaged, and the Gryphon knights disbanded and demoralized. The only consolation came from the exposure of a traitor in their midst.

_The people where discontent due to the nearby war in Albion, and the nobles watching her every step, for a chance of their own rise over her ashes._ She was forced to make a deal with Duchess Valliere to search the private royal collection for a way to return their youngest daughter.

_(and it shamed her to admit that only then did she started to search for a way to bring back dear Louise, only then did she try to help her oldest friend)._

Suddenly someone screamed, and she hastened towards the sound.

_She finally found something, and with help of old Osmond and his library and knowledge, conscripted to aid her, the teacher he brought to help him, and the Duchess, they polished (mostly old Osmond), and did the ritual to bring back lost summoners._ It was easily the most draining magic she ever did, but it did produce results, although…

_After the smoke cleared, the saw something new: in the middle of the pentagram lay a figure…_ It was Louise, but at the same time not exactly…

She almost reached the cellar, running on the first floor, Agnes beside her, musket in hand.

_She looked a bit older, wearing a strange blue mail and leather armor, wielding a strange, very large long sword, as though a warlord, ready for battle, her skin had a ghostly pallor and her lips lost their color, becoming bluish…_

And despite all this the biggest shock came later.

_After what was between moment and eternity, Duchess Karin Valliere informed her that she will leave home with the body of her daughter at dawn tomorrow, and that the Valliere will stand beside the Princess who granted her boon. Later the reason was confirmed by the ashen bald teacher –Colbert, and her own bodyguard Agnes._

It was a dead body, the corpse of Louise.

_They were puzzled by the attire, and she was reminded of the barbarian warrior queens of distant lands told in some tale. Tale that was made stranger by the caution of Colbert who cast Detect Magic, and discovered that the strange armor, and blade were enchanted, and shouldn't be touched until their nature discovered, while copying the strange, malevolent looking, clearly non Brimiric runes on them to paper for research, while Osmond worried over how to tell it to Karin._

_In the end Louise remained in the ritual chamber in the basement._

And now that the cobwebs of sleep fall of in the run, she recognized it as the very destination the disturbance originated from.

While the last few months were difficult and surprising, and today most unique and strange among them, none prepared her for the sight before her.

'it, it can't be.'

For before her stood, in the cumbersome armor, the two handed sword in hands and at the ready, before a gaping Colbert and truly shocked Osmond, as well as an armed Duchess,

'did she get taller?'

Louise.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin Desiree De La Valliere felt had her resolve challenged like never before, when she saw the dead body of her dear Louise. It took all of her willpower to contain her emotions at the sight _'I am steel! I am steel!'_

Seeing that body standing now, moving independently, with eyes glowing blue rattled her like nothing else. Her 'STEEL' melted into slag at the sight of what looked like her beloved child, and not.

While she had her wand in her hand, and pointed at her daughter, she could not attack.

It was the balding teacher- Colbert or something, that was the first to take action.

"Release that body, Spirit, it is dead!"

"Sedr- spirit? The only spirit residing in this body is my own now! Why have you brought me here? Answer quickly!"

The voice held tiny fragments of Louise, that were spoiled by the metallic duel echo, which was very unpleasant on the ears.

Then Colbert raised his wand, and soon a flame shaped akin to a snake, Rose from its tip, and charged at the apparition wearing her child's body.

Instantly, the air around the possessed… girl? 'I think she is a woman now, judging by the curves on her chestplate. Did she really grow so fast during that time?'(Something twisted uneasily in Karin's chest at the thought of how much of Louise life she missed, during that absence since the failed Ritual). Grew colder and she was soon covered by snow and ice. The impact of the fire spell reduced by the opposing cold and frost between it and its target.

The Entity inside Louise didn't wait for the professor to do anything else, as soon after her countering, she loudly called- "Strangulate!"

Shadowy tendrils appeared from her outstretched left hand, the right one holding her sword, and grasped her attacker by the throat. His attempts to claw at them failed, as the fingers simply passed through the inky insubstantial hold that choked him.

It was at that point that Headmaster Osmond stepped forward and loudly exclaimed.

"Miss Valliere, STOP, please, this behavior is unbecoming of a noble and a daughter of a Duke of Tristain! By the Founder! You shame your mother!"

"Founder?" the metallic voice asked, seemingly confused, as it turned its head to look at the one who spoke to it.

"Have you forgotten Founder Brimir in your return to us from the afterlife? You must be confused. Now, please if you would be kind as to release my teacher, I would happily explain things."

"Brimir? Afterlife? Hahahahahaha."

Osmond did not seem to understand what was funny, but was clearly glad to have his fellow professor released.

"Is, is that really you, Louise?" the princes only now voiced her surprise, peaking from the stairs out of the basement, a female Musketeer standing between her and 'Louise'.

"Yes, Princess, it is I. I have finally returned."

"Is that truly Louise? How do we know it is not a Spirit, possessing her, or the work of a Necromancer?" Karin found herself asking. 'This can't be Louise, It is an Undead thing, one that is exuding malevolence, my daughter would return to the Founders embrace were she to die, not get sent to hell.'

"I Am Louise De La Blanc De La Valliere, daughter of Duke De La Valliere, and Karin the Heavy Wind! I used to hide on the days when Cattalya was particularly sick, and you never found my hiding places, I was betrothed to Jean Jacques de Wardes- captain of the Griffin knights. When I was five, I used to be scared of your Manticore familiar. I was the royal playmate of Princess Henrietta. Is that enough to convince, mother?"

"It is enough to convince me." Old Osmond replied. "I cast an advanced for of detect magic on you, and the result is not matching anything I am familiar with. You do not resemble any necromancy I have ever seen, and I saw much when I was still Young Osmond. I believe it is you. Welcome back, Miss Valliere."

Karin was uncertain, but decided to give the woman before her the benefit of the doubt, for now.

"If it is you, where have you been? What happened to you?"

The answer was in a much quieter, gentler voice, one almost devoid of the metallic echo.

"When I failed the Summoning Ritual, I was sent to hell. And then I died."


	3. Chapter 3

Jean Colbert, once known, and, to his deep regret and shame, feared, as the Flame Snake, currently a professor in Tristain Academy of Magic, looked at the figure of the student he failed, for as her teacher, he shouldered blame in her current predicament.

_The Girl asked permission to try a third time, after making only explosions twice. She was a diligent student, well versed in the theory, and looked very nervous; he really didn't want to fail her, there would be consequences either way with nobility involved, maybe a scandal. Permission was granted._

His role in watching over the Familiar Summoning Ritual only increased his responsibility, and deepened his failure-hers was only the direct result of his incompetence.

_The chant was done correctly, flawlessly, just like in the previous attempts. Maybe a clue as to the reason for the failure would reveal itself, and they will not have to fail the girl?_

_Explosion, this one bigger than previously. With the smoke cleared and gone, so was the young mage, no sign of her at all, alive or dead. Not even a hint._

After Osmond's confirmation of her, he was still uncertain, though having never seen anything like it either, he did not question it. 'I know little about necromancers and necromancy, and even if this is a spirit, she seems to think herself Louise Valliere, and may shed light on what really happened, and her current condition.'

He suspected Old Osmond was of similar mind.

They still politely asked the servants away, and sworn them to silence. The maid whose scream alerted them, he thought her name was Siesta, or something, was asked aside by the Headmaster who tried to calm her, with the Princess and her Musketeer to enforce the importance of keeping what she saw secret. The Duchess asked for a bit of fresh air outside.

"You needn't constantly look at my chin; it is not my most endearing part, Professor." The chilling, inhuman voice coming out of his former student's mouth seemed to tease, though the tone almost failed to convey it. "I know my eyes unsettle."

'I avoid your gaze not due to the strange, glowing eyes, or the bloodlust I saw in them when you attacked, but because of my guilt, my failure to protect you from the horrors that you experienced, my part in whatever happened when you disappeared.'

She seemed to have read, or at least see some of his thoughts on him, as her pale visage took on soft look and a shy smile, as she gently spoke.

Ah, delicious guilt. Do not blame yourself, Professor; my current State is not a fault of yours."

"So you really are undead now?" For some reason Jean wanted to hear her reply, was she really undead, did she even knew of her being one? He has heard legends, as a youth, about ghosts that were unaware of their own demise, continuously performing their duties with obsession.

"As my third attempt failed, I found myself in another land, that may as well been another world." She chuckled at that point. "Nobody could talk in any Brimiric language, or explain where I was, by the time I realized that the kingdom I was in actually worshipped Light, instead of proper Void, it was attacked and soon overrun by an army of undead-it was Hell. My explosions proved particularly useful against them, though", she gleefully commented, her smiled turning predatory.

"I was singled out, by observing necromancers, and approached by their leader.

You could not imagine my surprise and outrage upon learning that the one who commanded these necromancers and their dark abominations was not only a Noble, but the very Crown Prince of the kingdom.

He was not satisfied in merely killing me, but to add to the indignity, had cursed me with undeath, using particularly unholy rituals to turn me into a loyal Lieutenant of his Scourge of undead army- a member of his parody of knightly order, The Knights of the Ebon Blade."

Trying to wrap his mind around the many strange things this short story told, he had to ask.

What happened to that order? Is that undead army a threat to Tristain and Halkeginia?"

"No, you can calm on that matter- the Knights of the Ebon Blade were later freed from the Dark Prince's control by a righteous man, in an epic battle at a holy cathedral, and sought to redeem themselves by combating the abominable army they commanded." Louise Valliere looked into his eyes, and Colbert saw something dangerous, but all too human in hers as she gleefully finished her tale, lips turning in a malicious smirk. "They, we, put him to a final rest. He and his army will never bother anyone again."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter answered some of the questions about Louise. Yes she is a member of the Ebon Blade, and is a DK of the PC variety. i think WOTLK was the best expansion and enjoyed it immensely. I also hope this doesn't feel too much like info-dump.


	4. Chapter 4

As the now pacified maid left, having been promised a leave- a paid one, to her home soon, Old Osmond pondered the newly revealed information that his trusty familiar overheard (not that he sent the mouse to check the undead-err… undergarments. Not at all). _'Well, at least she seems to hold no grudge, against us, and seem still fond of the Princess. Her cordial discussion with Colbert looks promising.'_

As bizarre and strange as the tale was, it did fit with some of his theories about her disappearance, though he never expected her to end up that far away.

And her unique condition would be most interesting to the scholar within Osmond. Why it was an opportunity like no other, even if limited to the mostly noninvasive study.

As for the ability she demonstrated with magic-it was like nothing he has ever seen. He wondered, could be replicate any of these spells? Could Young Miss Valliere still cast the traditional spells of a proper Brimiric mage? Oh-right, she was the student that tended to fail- di her brimiric spell work improve? And just what fascinating foreign magics did she learn?

It was a grand chance to learn much, and Osmond hoped both he, and his dear familiar, would get to use it without the church learning of it.

Weather it was The missing girl, or some other entity, he hoped the Duchess will come to appreciate the risk he, his fellow teacher, and the Princess did, by their attempt, and will come to accept her daughter, _'and I find myself slightly more convinced that it is her, or part of her then before, though we should be careful if she ends up near any Spirits or Firstborn',_ lest she lose her youngest child irreversibly.

Now they needed to move to another place, lest someone come to investigate.

He knocked on the door leading to his professor and former student, and announced himself, before entering, knowing from his mouse that there was no interrupted conversation, nor any untoward activity about to be interrupted between the teacher and the girl- now clearly adult woman to his perceptive gaze.

"Miss Valliere, we should depart soon, would you be kind as to prepare yourself to the journey with us and your mother? I hope you are still in shape to travel, despite the dreadful ordeal that you have been through."

He did not specify if he spoke of her time in the strange land she got summoned to, or her retrieval-truthfully he was uncertain himself.

"I will be ready soon, assuming all that was with me was transported, and was not disturbed, professor… pardon me, but I do not recall, you are…" her voice lacked the harshness of her first spoken words, but still, the unpleasant metallic sound accompanied it.

Osmond suspected it to have been a permanent part of her now, and pondered the list of mages that could help in removing such a conspicuous aspect of her unique state. It would not do to have her discovered, or declared an abomination.

"Professor Osmond, the Headmaster of Tristain Academy of Magic-also known as the Great and Wise Old Osmond." He helpfully replied with a false cheer.

"…"

She stood there unmoving for some moments, deathly motionless in her thinking, before replying in her gravelly voice, that was starting to give him a headache.

"I remember you, I think… but weren't you called 'Old Osmond, the Senile Pervert', or something?" while under the metallic echo it seemed to be a tone of innocent wonder to her voice, Osmond thought he spotted a tiny twitch of a lip, and that maybe, were there some life in the chilly frame before him, it would have been shaking with mirth.

As displeased as he was by her moniker, he took her jest as yet another positive sign, and hint that he may have chosen well, in his gamble to accept the girl before him as Louise Valliere.

_' Founder, I hope it will NOT turn out like the last time I was cordial with an undead woman- I still miss you sometimes, Helena…'_

The Princess was already no doubt preparing, if not long packed- urged by her loyal and competent musketeer with the boring choice of attire.

No he was left to call the Duchess.

He really didn't want to talk to her, but knew it was a necessary task, and not only to remind her of their scheduled departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review more- The button demands its sacrifice! For the Ebon (Pen) Blade! The New Lich King Commands you to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Agnes, Chevalier DE Milan, the captain of the royal musketeers, found the presences of the creature, that undead which called itself by the name of the girl that they were here to try and bring back, Louise Valliere, to be very unnerving.

More so then even fire mages. It took Agnes time to realize why-it was not the display of strange magic-one that put her on guard, ready to defend the princess' escape with her life the moment the monster revealed its true nature, even wandless, nor the undead state of the woman.

It was the way the strangely armored figure moved, alert and aware of her surroundings, weary and cautious, like one of her veteran Musketeers, expecting ambush. With a strange runed greatsword, made of some bluish metal rather than a wand that would announce a proper mage in their full arrogance.

'This is not mere child.'

At the Princess insistence, and to the great displeasure of her retainer and guard, the abomin- the target of the meeting, was to be riding inside the carriage with the Princess. The duchess departed, flying away in the night on the back of her big Manticore, and the with the professors planning to leave later, with the staff and the maids accompanying them back to Tristain Academy- it would be dawn soon, time for them to depart.

Their mounts were agitated and panicked by the deathly member to join their group, and only calmed with her out of sight, thus any excuse to deny her the insides of the carriage was voided, as the mounts would not ride with Her visibly nearby.

Rather than guard the carriage from outside, Agnes opted to sit inside, by the Princess, to keep an eye on the bigger threat.

The violent outburst at the mansion may have taken her by surprise, but she will not fail her Princess! She will not be Unprepared again! Her musket was at the ready, and the other hand near her sword, body tense and ready to cover her royal charge within a moment.

"Y-you look so different, Louise Francoise, so changed…"

"While only few months passed in Halkeginia, it has been years for me, Your Highness."

"Then it truly has been too long since our last meeting, why you must have forgotten your promise to call me by name." The Princess replied with a somewhat forced cheer as she reached to take Its hands in hers.

And dropped then soon after, as if burned.

"Your hands are very cold, Louise. It feels as if they are frozen."

"Apologies Princess, my body no longer has the warmth of life within it, and the Chill of death has followed me, it is my only companion most days." The gravely, metallic voice answered.

The future monarch than did something that surprised the Chevalier.

"Then allow me to ease your burden and become your companion again, just as when we were young children." Henrietta De Tristain exclaimed, as she took the frozen pale hands into her own, showing no care for their chill touch.

The expression on ethereal face of the cold owner of said hands showed surprise as well.

"I'm still glad to have you back, my friend." The Princess continued.

Whatever reply was coming would remain unknown, as they suddenly stopped, and the fast reflexes of the Musketeer took hold of the about to fall royalty to steady her.

The attempt to recall Louise that was performed that night would likely be considered Heretical by the church, due to its nature, contradictory to Brimir's Familiar Summoning Ritual, and therefore was to be a secret.

As such, the princess was riding in an inconspicuous carriage, without any Heraldry or marks as to identify its occupants, pulled by horses, rather than other creatures, with none of the decorations the high nobility would have. Not even a proper guard squad, be they mages or musketeers. Looking like some minor nobles traveling, nothing of interest.

Except bandits.

About a dozen of armed men surrounded them, with a wall of earth blocking the road, half with swords, and half with bows, as well as what looked like three mages in travel worn capes, wends pointing at them.

Her peeking outside was noticed, apparently, as a man's voice called.

"May the lady in the carriage please exit, and enrich us lowlifes with her presence and valuables, lest we be forced to come to her, killing the horses and the good coach?"

Just as Agnes was about to retort, her Princess raised her hand, and expressed an intent to do just that.

"I am responsible for the life of those who follow me, and if I can avoid the death of the brave coach, I should."

'No! They will harm you! We need a good noble and sovereign, especially in the coming days- I-Tristain needs you!' The Musketeer furiously thought, and was about to voice her objections, fully ready to even defy her mistress in that particular instance, only to have their unholy companion speak first, the cool tone sending shivers down her spine, quiet yet commanding.

"Wait here, please, your highness, you are a less obvious target inside to their archers, your guard will be here in case any will manage to get around me." It-she then nodded to Agnes, and after pulling the strange fur cloak she had appeared with around herself, a leather cowl covering her head, as if to hide her face in its shade, accentuating the eyes that still glowed blue.

There was something in that command that affected her, as if the speaker's Presence changed into some Bloodthirsty fiend, as if Death itself gave orders, and the monarch was still as well, as the body of her friend opened the carriage door, and noiselessly stepped outside, the closing door behind her became cold to the touch fast, and Agnes noticed the hinges looking frozen over, ice covering frame of the door.

The shocked princess was moved to the back unresisting, as her bodyguard peaked into outside, musket loaded and ready, straining her ears to catch the voices.

The undead said something the musketeer failed to overhear to the bandits, but while their response was lost to her, the mocking leers and body language was not.

With a gesture of one of her empty hands, a Howling Blast of chilling wind so cold that it became visible, struck the farthest mage, literally turning him into an icicle, the three archers near him were covered in snow, and while seemed still alive and moving, slowly, their bows were covered in icicles and useless, and soon discarded for knives.

Within the next heartbeat, the second mage was pulled towards what was once Louise by inky, shadowy hands that stretched from her left palm, as her right hand unsheathed the Greatsword, and swung it as the Death Grip dropped its target right in front of Louise, and into the swinging blade.

The third mage must've been trained, as he already unleashed a fireball, one that seemed aimed at the carriage, rather than his armed opponent.

The musketeer, panicked, her mind desperately back in THAT PLACE, where fire almost killed her, tried to open the door to escape, to no use, and only the pull backwards as her name was called, drew her attention to the now open door at the other side, one that was not tampered with by the frozen power that blocked the other exit.

As she jumped outside, into the ground on that side, covering her charge with her body, the fireball detonated prematurely, and soon screams followed from this side of the carriage, instead of the anticipated attack.

As she raised her head, Agnes saw that the bandits she expected to strike, those who were on that side of the carriage, were screaming in terror and pain, as a circle glowed red on the now charred ground beneath them, with strange runes in it and anything touching it decayed at rapid pace, the men caught within looking starved and malnourished, with skin hanging from bones, their muscle and fat eaten away.

Very quickly the remaining bandits fall to ridiculously strong sword hits that cut them from head to groin, and chopped limbs and heads, arrows and swords failed to pierce the bluish armor, and the unholy creature- that killing machine, killed the would be ambushers, the last men, who tried to run, found himself caught in Chains of Ice, that appeared under him, between icicles sprouting from the brown earth, bits of snow around them, as a blue gaze of wintery death looked around the now deathly still road.

The captain of the Royal Musketeer squadron was left speechless.

'By the Founder, just what have we called forth?'


	6. Chapter 6

The encounter worried the Princess, and unnerved her. She feared what would happen to her companions should she refuse to show herself to the highwaymen, and the certain peril that would result in doing as they wanted.

They would undoubtedly have extorted her were they to learn of her identity, if not made it publicly known, and therefore greatly damaged her reputation and agitated to nobles and the people in general, in her kingdom, at best.

At least their carriage survived the fireballs, somehow, and the Coach didn't run too far, and was found and brought back, visibly shaken, by the Valliere daughter, so they could continue their journey riding inside.

Louise suggested that she would ride outside, beside him-to scare away other potential troublemakers with the visage of an armored warrior, but Agnes firmly denied the request.

While their mission- the purpose which for she secretly snuck out, and met with the Duchess and the Headmaster at an isolated mansion, was reached, and the task completed, it did not give her much relief.

Henrietta found herself nervous again, and the source of her anxiety taking the form of her childhood friend, her dear Louise Francoise.

The Duchess has taken the new Louise Valliere hardest of them, and it was plain that bothering her with questions about her satisfaction with the results of the recovery mission of her Daughter, with her mind as heavy as it was…would be imprudent.

Henrietta herself, though to have Dearest Louise returned, found the new form, attire and mannerism, particularly the state of being, of Louise to be quite worrying.

Particularly the cold and emotionless presence-one that radiated chills around the girl-now woman and looking her senior.

And that Bandit ambush…

The once mischievous little girl from fond memories seemed so at odds with the relentless armored form that ruthlessly cut through half a dozen men with only a sword. The Girl who knew the theory well, but had such trouble with practical magic from what was later gathered was so different to the woman that unleashed deadly magic without even a wend, seeming to focus it directly through a gauntlet armored left hand.

_'And it was surprise to learn that she is actually a water mage-but is she, anymore? I saw her cast spells I have never heard of, that showed no elemental basis at all.'_

"Is something the matter, Princess?" The subject of the thoughts spoke.

"No, nothing, Dear Louise."

Louise, her head no longer helmeted, looked skeptically at her skeptically, nut did not question farther.

The princess just hoped that it wasn't too late, that her oldest friend wasn't lost to the harsh conditions on the other side of the summoning ritual. That she would get the chance to apologize for neglecting to rescue her earlier. _'I hope to ease your burdens, and help you restore your life, my poor Louise._

* * *

Karin Valliere found her last conversation with Old Osmond repeating in her head again and again.

_"This IS Miss Valliere, this IS your daughter! I should not interfere in family matters, but you must accept it, you must find within yourself the courage to acknowledge that that person is Louise-"_

_"How dare you! Louise was a piteous little girl and a failure of a mage-this is just a monster wearing what might-MIGHT be, her body and casting Firstborn magics . It is an insult to the Valliere name and honor!"_

_"And how many do you think called the Heavy Wind an unnatural abomination, when you devastated the battlefields you appeared at, turning back armies with a single spell? How many were certain it was a monster, as powerful and hated as the elves themselves? Your magic is different than any other wind mage…stronger. There is no reason why your child couldn't have a different magic herself. A unique variation on known spells. That it is her you should not doubt. And as for the family honor-those who would dare to publicly doubt it, after all those decades of loyal service of the Duke and yourself, only needed an excuse to do so before. Her newly found state as lacking a pulse should not be that much of an issue, for a woman that associated with vampires before."_

_At her glare, Osmond raised his hands to calm her, as he continued._

_"I studied diligently all I could find about you, after agreeing to this venture here. I may be old, but I am not stupid- any clue about the circumstances of the disappearance was checked thoroughly, and every member of your family researched for clues out of necessity._

_Go to your daughter! She undoubtedly needs her mother, her family to embrace her now more than ever! This is your chance to make right with your child, a second chance to talk with Louise, don't miss it only to regret it once she truly dies. Don't do something you will only come to regret later, only when it's too late. Take the advice of an old man, please."_

She did pray to God and Founder to return her little baby girl, daily. But never could she imagine the reunion to be like that.

As Karin thought more and more on these words, sudden rain strangely blurring her vision, even when the predawn forest roof seemed strangely dry, and the rising sun revealed very few clouds, she vowed to contact a certain 'old friend', and see what they could say on the matter.

* * *

As they rode back to the Academy, Jean Colbert pondered at the results of their success, and what it would mean for the future of the Valliere family, the Academy, and Tristain.

At the sound of what seemed like a giggle, he turned his attention to the only other mage from the Academy Staff, and his direct superior- the Headmaster, who seemed very pleased for some reason.

"Does something seem amusing to you, Headmaster?" just why was the old man in such a good mood?

"Eh... he he... the maids have interesting choices... particularly the new girl from the Capital... Who would have thought..."

It took an entire minute for Colbert to try and decipher the strange phrase.

But when he did he found himself dismayed by it.

"H-headmaster!"

The next few hours his mind will be focused on the Old Lecher, rather than the poor former student and her tragic fate.

* * *

_'One Professor distracted-mission accomplished.'_

Not that Osmond didn't find the discovery about that new maid interesting and worthy of further observation, Maybe they should make a stop later at some tavern...

While the specifics of Young Miss Valliere and her situation were unique, darn but if it didn't remind him so strongly of the woman who all but had his heart when he was much younger.

_"Such a different situation, but still so much the same...'_

And that thought really had him wishing for a bottle of some strong concoction _. 'I have to see if we can stop by a tavern somewhere.'_

Maybe this was fate, God or Founder, giving him a second chance after what he did... an opportunity to do things right this time around.


	7. Chapter 7

As they rode in silence, Louise considered her new found situation.

It seemed that she really was back home. It was too convincing of a ruse, too full of details she thought she had forgotten about her home. In a true illusion her mother would seek to embrace her and tell her how proud she was of her-and the sight of the maternal figure acting as cold as she always was, while the balding professor who always supported her in class, still appeared to be good natured and …scholarly.

For some reason he reminded her of a certain Gnome mage from Azeroth-one who would get so lost in his book that he would forget her status as undead, and formerly scourge. He tended to eagerly educate her on any deficiencies in her knowledge and was best as a lecturer rather than an adventuring mage.

Old Osmond was someone she never mentioned to anyone, and hardly thought of, while she fought in the Eastern Kingdoms and Northrend-so his inclusion supported the proof of this being real, and not illusion or dream.

_'And that gives the current situation a whole new meaning'_

The care of Princess Henrietta towards her was touching-particularly in light of the fact that in Tristain sentient undead were the dreaded and illusive Liches, with Deathknights, as well as forsaken and various other scourge creatures unknown here, and necromancy being considered a dark and forbidden magic-a taboo.

And it was sincere acceptance, true youthful naiveté and desire to help her-Louise saw enough leaders and deceivers in her relatively short time in the scourge, and the time after to recognize them as such.

The reaching hand, from her old childhood friend was what snapped her from her semi-madness, and cleared the haze of undead fury at the summoning that has taken her, now undead form, into unknown once again. She knew, that were it not for the Princess, she would have attacked the teachers and her mother in that room.

_'It seems that you have finally brought my bones home, and gave me the opportunity to see my family, gave me a purpose again, after my aimless wondering. I will do my best to serve you well, Henrietta. For you help me restore faith in my humanity, as inhuman as I am, more than you will ever know._

_'I apparently still care for you. The strength of my emotions as we were attacked surprised even myself.'_

Not taking her eyes from the mostly veiled window of the carriage, as she peeked, scanning for any more 'surprises', Louise asked about what she missed during the years she was away, gentling her voice as much as she could.

"Will you tell me of the events I missed, during my absence, please? What has changed in the realm?"

* * *

The rest of the ride back to the palace was uneventful, and the roads seemed mostly empty, as Louise learned of the happening in the country of her birth.

Oddly enough, the revelation that her would be fiancé was a traitor was not as painful as she expected it to be, and she wondered if it was due to her doubt at any wedding going on in her undead state, or some jaded side she grew after her failed Familiar Summoning ritual.

"We have arrived." The woman that rode with them inside spoke. Louise recognized a warrior in her soon after a close look. As well as the guarded looks that were sent her way, weary of treachery from her, intimidated and uncomfortable with her, maybe even seeing the deaths she caused in her mind's eye.

_Now, that is what I'm used to, what it was like in Stormwind.'_

"Miss, we will be making a stop here, to freshen up and dine in the local Inn, before continuing our journey." The aforementioned warrior-whom, if Louise remembered correctly, the princess addressed as Agness, said.

As Louise blinked, she noticed that, indeed, they have reached a road Inn, and the warrior woman fixed the cloak and hood to hide her identity before assisting the princess.

Surprised at how lost in her thought she ended up, Louise fastened a cloak on herself, struggling to find an inconspicuous position for her Rune Blade.

* * *

The innkeeper too note of the three cloaked figures entering, as he usually did- it paid to notice, or not notice, certain things. Sometimes it paid well.

As the three figures approached a free table, they talked quietly, and one went towards his direction as the other two set, an unmistakably feminine voice ordered, more like commanded bread, cheese and wine, before returning to the table.

The next few minutes passed with little incident as the group dined, aside from an order for a bottle of his best wine. From the expression on the face of the waitress, this group did not appreciate his standard fare either.

When bandit Keith got close to the table, and was about to say something, no doubt scouting a potential victim, a mailed gauntlet reached for the wine, showing a glimpse of bluish plate armor underneath, as well as the hilt of a very large sword. From the same bluish metal.

Keith seemed unnerved by it, and changed his direction. The owner of said inn felt unnerved too, as if there was something…wrong, with that sword. Probably knew better than to mess with someone carrying strange swords from weird metals- it was the sign of magical artifacts.

Either way, he had no desire to see it in action, nor to anger the noble who outfitted their bodyguard with the no doubt expensive magic armor and weapon.

Soon that group stood out, one of them- the one in the middle, who has yet to reveal any hint as to their identity, packed the remaining food and wine, and as one of the others took it, they departed.

The entire inn breathed easier as the bulky figure that hid plate armor under the cloak left, the atmosphere losing it cold and deathly edge with the departure of that man-who gave the feeling of impeding death and doom, who intimidated them all somehow, without revealing even his appearance.

* * *

The warrior guided them to the carriage, and delivered the leftovers collected to the coach, with instructions to ride swiftly, and directions he was to follow.

Upon reentering the carriage, Princess Henrietta seemed to ponder something, before speaking.

"Are you well, Louise, you hardly touched the food, I did not think it wa-forgive, me, I did not think." She said the last part hurriedly, her brow creased with worries.

"No need for apology, Princess, I am the only one of my kind here. Quite the rarity…"

And then whispered, so quietly that even sitting across from her, Henrietta had to strain her ears to hear the Deathknight.

"Just like a noble with no magic."

"Don't worry, Louise Francoise, we only have one more stop before reaching the capital, a change of exhausted horses for a fresh pair in a village called Terbes."


	8. Chapter 8

The ride was quiet so far.

"Excuse me…"

At least as quiet as it could be, considering…

"Yes?"

"I apologize, but if I may ask a question, were we not about to pass near the village of Terbes?"

"And why would you ask, miss…

"Siesta, Headmaster, I am Siesta. I am from Terbes myself…"

Headmaster Osmond rubbed his chin, as he pondered, before replying.

"Yes, I know that we agreed to give you leeway to return to your home village for some time soon, but don't you think this is too sudden and too soon?" he said with mock seriousness.

"I-I didn't mean that, it's just that I heard… from one of the other maids…and…"

Osmond thought the young maid looked rather cute, stammering, and that she really did have innocent intentions, asking for their destination. Still, wouldn't hurt to ask the cook of her home later after they return to the Academy, just in case…

"Oh, was the gossip about something interesting? It wouldn't happen to be about a certain wise and handsome headmaster, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Siesta didn't know what to make of this all.

The Headmaster himself, who rarely visited the servants' quarters, came and picked select few servants just the evening before the day of the void, without any warning. He stated that he had business away, and those accompanying him will be receiving increased pay.

As much as she wanted to protest, and it did seem suspicious to her, with the taxes rising, her family needed the money.

After they, accompanied by one of the teachers-a professor Colbert, were hours into their departure, on the day of the Void itself, the Headmaster stressed the need for confidentiality, that they will need to keep to themselves whatever was to happen. That they payment will increase, but disobedience will have terrible consequences…

Siesta felt fear grip her heart upon hearing these words! This was just like in the book 'For their lords' pleasures'!

She did not want to serve in THAT capacity, she… she would be than ruined for marriage!

None of the other maids she talked to said to her about the headmaster-there were warning about some certain young nobles, sure, but nothing about The headmaster, and Professor Colbert seemed too… dignified…and polite, for involvement in such… he was even nice and polite to the servants…

Then again, in the 'Librarian and naked truth' there was someone like that, and…

But what could she do, in face of nobles! Against the will of Mages! And the Headmaster was her employer-she depended on him and his patronage too much, as well as said to be a respectable and powerful mage.

Just as she finished preparing herself mentally, they arrived.

It was a rundown mansion. Far enough from any city or village.

Too distant a location for a regular 'house of pleasures', but maybe that was the intent.

They were ordered to start cleaning the place.

As the mansion looked abandoned, she guessed that, maybe it would be the first time-thus explaining why no one knew to warn a fellow servant of the masters lecherous intents.

An hour later, a carriage arrived, and from it disembarked a very pretty young lady, of similar age to her, followed by a woman carrying a musket, with short cut strawberry blond hair, and a serious face-her bodyguard. Only later did Siesta notice the diadem on the noble girl's head-it was none other than the princess herself!

_'This…this is just like in the 'The Princes and the Princes', but with maids instead!'_

This, this was so much worse, if the will of a mage was a rule to the commoners, the princes was a step so much higher.

_'Did the princess really come here to…to…'_

The Young maid felt her face blush at the thoughts evoked.

Any further thought, however was put to stop, as she was guided to the kitchens with more chores.

Only much later, when sent to clean the basement, will Siesta learn that her fantasi-fears were all baseless.

That they really were there to be servants…

As their masters partook in an unholy ritual that brought forth a dead back to life. Necromancy! A taboo!

The headmaster may have called it differently as he explained to her that she should keep silent about all that she saw, and while he used monetary reword, and leave to go home and spend some time with her family, she saw behind his nice tone, the teeth of the Princess's guard, as the woman with the musket glared at her, the warning of royal retribution needn't be voiced.

After all, the armored woman was clearly dead, and yet she rose, moved and opened her eyes, cold death staring through them.

And the voice…

Siesta shuddered just thinking about it. She really wanted to be home right now, in the comforting embrace of her mother, back in Terbes.

* * *

As they rode into the village, Louise felt the familiar tense atmosphere as back in Stormwi- _'Wait a moment, they shouldn't be aware enough to know of me, and we just rode in.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and finally I did a Siesta POV-that's what happens when you read too many cheap romance novels (bodice rippers). I hope you like it, that was the most smoothly going, and fun to right part of this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Their passage through the fear filled village was undisturbed, as the streets were empty, though many eyes were observing from almost closed windows.

Not a single worker was at the fields- which needed tending. The grapes for the local wine, which was a pride of the village and a main source of income, as Tarbes Wine was known for its quality, were abandoned, with half still needing to be harvested.

Louise was uncertain as to what caused the fear, but this reaction, as they were planning to pass through unobserved. Meant something went wrong. _'But what, exactly?'_

As they slowed to a light trot, and finally stopped, in the middle of the village, right near the tavern, the blonde woman that set with her and the princess started speaking.

"Princess, I urge you to wait inside, while I investigate the disturbance that seem to be in here, I-"

"There is no need." Princess Henrietta interrupted her, and pointed outside.

And there, an elderly man, dressed as a well of merchant, nervously approached.

"Apparently the village elder came in person. Let us see what he wants." The Deathknight said.

Seeing the guardswoman indecisive as to whether she should be the one to greet the man, investigate the reason for the strangeness in the village and check if there were any dangers for her charge personally, but not wanting to leave their future sovereign alone with the undead.

 _'Worlds away, and still, some things don't change.'_ Louise mused to herself, and decided to solve the woman's dilemma.

She moved to the door, and left the carriage.

The man looked ready to feint as he laid his eyes on the large, cloaked figure that emerged from the carriage, dark plate visible from under the cloth.

"I… Thousand apologies, milord, but I bag you to help us if you could, and if not, I urge you to leave swiftly, lest you share our fate."

As Louise stood silently, contemplating her next move, looking for one that won't expose her, or her company, a gentle, young voice softly called from within the carriage.

"What troubles your village, good man?"

The old man bowed, slowly due to his old bones, before continuing, nervous still.

"A great ship was spotted flying towards us by Matthias –who was working in the field, from the direction of Albion…

"We are not close enough to ports for ships to be that close to the village, and it does not look like a merchant vessel. I fear this is a pirate attack."

"Have you sent messengers? Warned your lord?" another voice called from the carriage-the Blonde guard anxiously asked.

"Our lord has been away for long time now, and while we did send runners, by the time any reinforcements arrive, it will be too late for us, should it be deemed important to do liberate us."

"Bring us fresh horses, and some wine. We will depart at once!"

"No! We cannot leave thee people at the mercy of pirates. It may not be much, but pirates are cowardly and unlikely to possess strong mages. Should we manage to hit their captain they will retreat. I can count on you to help, can I not?"

Louise barely heard the whispered affirmative reply.

"I fear we have no horses to give you, either way. Times are rough, and we have fewer horses than we used to. The runners took the last ones we had."

"Then we have no choice but to stay, with how exhausted ours are."

With those words, the still cloaked princess exited her wheeled sanctuary, followed by the musket woman.

The Princess turned to her, and gently spoke.

"I know I am a bit selfish to ask this of you, especially after everything, but will you help me Louise Francoise?"

Louise nodded her agreement.

She sworn to herself that she will serve, and this master was more worthy then the abominable Lich  
King, and this was her birth land, not Stormwind with its strange customs and…strange everything.

_She walked through the strange streets of the Capital of the alliance, the separation for districts that were so different more alien then the streets themselves, with the dwarven district heavy industry so out of place inside a city, with its heavy smoke and its strange machines, the old quarter nothing but a district of thieves and baggers, and a mages district where the mages didn't ever levitate from place to place, nor were recognized as nobles._

Besides, if those pirates really were here to pillage and rape, she was doing a service to everyone by ending them.

She found herself eager for the battle-the slaughter –to come. _'The bandits earlier left me unsatisfied, and I feel the thirst for death still.'_

The deathknights fed on the death they brought in some metaphysical way that plagued them long after their freedom from their would be King. The Hunger would remain for them for all time.

As they entered the Inn, with the elder leading him, they saw it to be filled with scared men and what must have been the village militia.

It took coaxing for the Coach to join the men awaiting the pirates to ambush them from the in, armed with a small dagger.

Apparently one of the previous elders insisted on having one, as well as on preparing the Tavern cellars for habitation, and designating them as a hiding spot for the children and women in emergencies.

For some reason it reminded the pinkette of a dwarven bunker.

In there Louise found a good spot in the middle, addressed the women who she traveled with, doing her best to smooth the metallic tang from her voice as much as possible.

"Please wait here, both of you, and keep all the people here inside. I will see to the pirates and deal with them."

The princess grabbed her arm alarmed. "Louise, you-"

"No, Henrietta, I can do this, I am good at it, It's all I'm good at anymore. I need to do this. Please stay here, and make sure that they villagers stay inside."

She then turned to the Musket woman and with the same whisper addressed her, the tone a command this time. "Stay here, guard here with your life." Before turning, and without waiting for reply, and ignoring the glare the warrioress was directing at her back, hurried to greet the 'guests'.

* * *

As Louise left the started walking into the direction of the ship, she was greeted with the sight of a giant ship, reminiscent of the one she took to Northrend from Stormwind, only much bigger, floating in the sky and towards her. it was also accompanied by multiple other, smaller ships.

_'This is rather ironic, it reminds me of another village that was attacked by flying fortress, and had little chance of survival. Only I was on the attacking side then._

_So many fell to my sword, combatants and civilians, women and children…_

_I will not allow it to be repeated. This place will NOT share the fate we inflicted on Heartglenn. I will not allow it.'_

"S-sir?" a hesitant voice asked, breaking her from her thoughts and had her with a hand on the hilt of the sword. It was a young voice.

As Louise turned towards the source of the voice, she saw it to be a young boy, a farmer's son.

"I am a woman." She whispered. She found the mistake of her gander to be fast growing annoying.

"Ma'am… Will you save us?"

"Yes… I will. As soon as I figure how to get into the air…"

"I… Maybe the Dragon Raiment will help?"

"The what?"

Realizing what he just said the small boy put both his hands on his mouth, and whispered through his fingers, gaze on the ground.

"I'm not allowed to tell about it to strangers… Pa will be furious."

"I'm sure he will understand-after all, you will have helped save the village-don't you want to be a hero?"

The boy seemed to think about it, before nodding.

He ended up leading her to a barn, where was …a surprise.

_'This…Is NOT Dragon Raiment. This is not a dragon anything!'_

It a bit bigger than the versions she saw, and she admitted to herself that if not for Azeroth, she too would not have known what to make of it.

But she was in Azeroth, and so she recognized it for what it was.

Before her was a Gnommish Flying Machine-resized for humans.

A quick check showed it to have still some fuel… just a bit.

The malicious, chilling smirk the on her face was one worthy of a DeathKnight. It tended to scare all but the most brave and foolish seeing one on a even a single one of those Scourge commanders. On that particular one it would –and did, cause an empty space to appear around her, as if she was a goblin sapper with too many mines and a torch held in teeth.

* * *

High in the sky, Viscount Wardes, once a captain of the griffin knights, smiled from the ship he was atop, as the captain yelled to prepare the cannons for firing.

"This shall be interesting."

"Those Tristainian dogs won't know what hit them!" an enthusiastic lieutenant commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i sat to write the next part of this fic, this chapter went surprisingly smoothly. I even managed to insert a couple references to her time on Azeroth. Notice that i changed the introduction to the Dragon Raiment (yes, its still a fighter plane-WoW has those as well)
> 
> I liked the Frostwyrm idea, but i think i will save that one for later. Much later...
> 
> Also, Saito will be human.
> 
> Next chapter- the battle itself! the action will finally start!
> 
> I will base the battle more on the manga version then the Anime one-i both liked it more and find it more fitting to what i have in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Count La Ramee felt himself having a bad day. After an irritating morning.

First they had to prepare in a hurry to greet a delegation from Albion, in parade uniform with an honor escort to greet the ship that will fly down, the orders for which should have come in advance. Then the ships they were waiting for were late , and it was almost hour after the time they were to meet, that orders about change of meeting place arrived, apparently due to the princess not being able to prepare in time.

' _And when they finally deign to arrive, we end up catching them very close to a village for some reason, and then they signal a greeting to me from a mere ship captain, not even naming him, only the ship itself. And now they were shooting their canons at my escort fleet! From impossible range! We will need a miracle to survive this!'_

"Sir, captain Miles is hit; he will sink soon at this rate!"

"incoming from the village!" it looks like a dragon knight!"

"What? How? Why wou- No, never mind, a single Dragon Knight can't do much here!"

"No, its… it's no dragon, sir! I… I don't know what it is!"

The Count was about to take a better look, when their ship was hit. And a blast pushed him towards the deck.

"Sir!"

* * *

The controls looked similar at first glance, and they were. But it still took Louise some time to get the hang of it.

By the time she got close to the attacking ships, they were decimating a smaller fleet that didn't fire back. Most of it was destroyed, with the sailors evacuating as much as their mages could.

At least it should give her the time to get close to the ships.

And as she kept getting closer and closer to the flying ships, the noisy engine of the flying machine alerting them to her presence, she found herself reminded why she disliked those things.

She had to strafe to the left to avoid a fireball, and then to the right to avoid more spells.

' _A Griffin or a Hippogryph would flap their wings so much quieter! That buzzing probably alerted every mage on either fleet to my arrival. '_

And suddenly she found the flying machine shuddering, and losing control, as it started losing altitude.

' _They must've started using air hammer and the like. Come on, you stubborn Gnomish toy, just a little bit more!'_

She was almost upon the closest of the ships, when she got hit.

Louise tried her best to regain control, and, barely, got above the ship, when she unfastened her belt, and jumped from the would be gyrocopter, as it flew uncontrollably.

She landed on the wooden deck with a thud, her bluish saronite armor and Runed Greatsworld no longer hidden from sight.

The sailors on that ship saw a figure landing on its feet, straining the deck wood with its landing, clad in strange bluish plate armor, with skull motif. The lack of cloak or wend, as well as the large, two handed sword rather than a wend-sword, hinted at a commoner. Stranger still, it was a woman.

The entire deck stood still and silent at this, and Louise could hear the crash of the vehicle that brought her here in the background.

It was only her undeath that allowed her to display none of the leg ache, or break, that would have accompanied the fall.

An officer, maybe even the lieutenant or captain of the ship, looked at her with a bewildered expression, and when she withdrew her Runeblade, it turned into incredulity, and then rage yelled.

"A commoner? …Attack her!"

As they aimed their muskets and wands at her, Louise closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, a Frost Presence filled the air around her, and behind her helm, that covered her face and hid her eyes, suddenly a blue glow emanated near where the eyes would be, as a cruel smile appeared on her lips, hidden from sight of all.

She charged fourth, a Pillar of Frost on her, causing the very moisture of air around her to become a soft snow as that cold power enhanced her strength. Ignoring the musket hits that failed to penetrate her armor, the line and dot spells that proved inferior to Saronite they hit, as she cut through the closest man to her, not even stopping when her Icy Touch froze over another sailor, the kinetic impacts from a powerful air hammer failing to stagger her before a head rolled on the ground, as another fell, and the next one, a mage, trying his best to find a spell that will show any other result that being ignored, as she passed by him, not swinging her sword, and stopped for a moment amidst a small crowd.

His surprise lasted but a moment, before he, and others around found unbearable pain filling their senses as the felt Blood Boil within them, before falling, those alive no longer in a condition to rise, or a desire for it.

She then continued forward, first slow and in measured steps, as if unavoidable death itself, before resuming a run as she tore through the ship's crew, Obliterating a man and his musket –cutting both in half, as a moment later a Howling Blast of frigid wind to through a farther group, allowing her to reach for the officer that called the attack on her, and a heartbeat that she did not have later, passing through, as his corpse fell. Soon the ship lost it's entire crew, and she had a new problem.

' _How do I get to the other ships, now?'_

A glance around revealed that her ride to this one was not in sight.

' _Probably crashed into something, again. Now think, how do I go on, fast!'_

Suddenly an idea struck, and she stabbed her blade into the deck, one hand gripping it, while the other raised high, reciting unholy chant, one longer than a Halkeginian spell.

As she did so, the hand of the raised arm got a black orb that swallowed light on it, from which purple lines of power, as if lightning, reached. They drew out like tentacles, seeking, and reached for the slain crew, raising it back to its feet, ignoring those yet to perish.

She than called aloud, no longer trying to hold back the inhuman, metallic edge from her voice.

"Rise, and steer this ship to the great battleship above us! Death beckons!"

The Unholy energies disappeared into nowhere, and the crew shambled hurriedly towards the positions the held minutes ago, while they were still alive, as the vessel approached the biggest ship.

The Deathknight slumped, to rest a bit, and looked around her, at the other ships.

The other fleet, the Tristainian one, according to its flag, was almost completely destroyed.

She had to hurry.

A griffin squaked above, and she saw a scout trying to ride away.

' _Oh no you don't!'_

Louise raised her left hand at once, and a Death Grip of inky, shadowy hand appeared from there and stretched towards the flying mount swiftly, grabbing it by the leg, and dragging it, rider and resisting wings, towards the Undead, the other hand pulling the sword from the deck, swinging it as the beast entered melee range. The rider fell to the ground, mostly unharmed. One of her minions noticed it after a mental nudge and approached.

She paid it no more mind, as she focused her necromantic power into the Griffin, feverishly trying to remember all the tricks for fast raising she knew.

When, finally a proper undead mount came, she changed her orders to her army of the Dead- commanding them to ram the closest ship of their former fleet with all their strength, and board it, kill its crew.

She herself, saddled her new 'steed' and went towards the ship between her and the big one.

This time, her landing did elicit the proper response.

This crew was filled with fear and hatred at the sight of her.

"Abomination! By the Founder, Cromwell was right to cleanse this heretical kingdom!"

She took it as a sign to attack, and unmounting, attacked, once again shrugging the enemy spells and shots, demoralizing them until one decided to throw the musket aside and raised a sword against her, and then someone had the bright idea to magic a rope into holding her legs down.

She responded by sending Death and Decay around her, rotting the rope, and coincidentally the deck itself quickly, and dropping into the belly of the ship.

This time her landing was not as successful, as she landed with a loud noise near the cannons, and their loading crew.

The burly men took one look at her, and as a memory, an old experience flashed before her eyes, she focused on a cannon about to fire, and on her power, and on freezing its insides with as much power as she could.

As it exploded, and ignited nearby gunpowder, causing a chain reaction until the entire ship exploded, the last thought the pinkette had as she pushed a cannon aside, and jumped, was _'Tun would have taken one look at it, and said TYPICAL. Damn Gnome!'_

Fortunately, it was not her last thought, as her steed, like a true Acherus mount, picked her midair with its bony claws, and took flight to the her final goal-the largest ship, with the most cannons, and probably also holding the commander.

Around her ships were bussy with her undead vessel, as its target was rammed and boarded and now appeared under the command of undead, and failing to repel attacks from the last remaining escort.

' _So just one last ship.'_

This time, additionally to muskets and spells that became standard, a new type of attack appeared, one that actually hit and did damage.

A lightning strike.

It hit an area not covered by Saronite, and it was so powerful that the Deathknight screamed in pain, as the undead holding her released its grip, and she started falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the battle was not too boring, and I managed to make it interesting. I know it was yet another slaughter, but the next chapter won't be so one sided. you can probably guess as to the source of the lightning.
> 
> As for its hit, while others failed, Saronite is very good at absorbing magic, but everything has a weakness, and Louise is not invulnerable to the more powerful Halkeginian magics, its just a matter of finding the right ones against her.
> 
> Suggestions? Criticism? Grammar mistakes? Review at once!


End file.
